


Padawans of Ren

by BurntKloverfield



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, D'Qar, F/M, Kylo Ren Redemption, Post TFA, Post The Force Awakens, Stable Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: Luke refused to teach Rey on Ach-to, and so she returned to D'qar to the Resistance, which was still hidden from the First Order, until Kylo Ren shows up with three new faces.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: BurntKloverfield's Reylo Ficlets





	Padawans of Ren

**Author's Note:**

> I'm clearing out my notes, and this little ficlet was started 1/27/16, so I took the scraps and cleaned them up and tweaked them into this.

Rey had just returned to the Resistance base on D'Qar, feeling defeated. She had gone to try to bring Luke Skywalker back to help the Resistance, but all that had happened was a hopeless grumpy old man yelling at her to go away. Finn and Poe had expected her to come back with tales of training with the mystical mythical Master Skywalker, and she was utterly disappointed that she had nothing to share. She hadn't come back from Ach-to empty handed, though. She had taken the sacred Jedi texts, and they now were stowed quietly away in the Millennium Falcon. She wasn't ready to share those yet.

And she certainly wasn't ready to share the new found connection with Kylo Ren.

It was good to be back with her friends, and there was enough happy chatter, but she felt like an outsider, like she didn't belong amid all the hustle and bustle and happy faces, not when she had Kylo Ren appearing at the most inopportune moments. Their Force Bond would connect at all times. The first few had been contentious, and the more they had, the more they were forced to talk, the more they revealed to each other, and the final one they shared on Ach-to culminated in Rey learning that Luke Skywalker had tried to murder Ben Solo, thrusting the vulnerable young man into the embrace of the Dark Side and Supreme Leader Snoke. Rey had left that night, leaving the grumpy old man alone once again in his self-isolation.

She returned to the Resistance, who were in no danger, still hidden from the First Order. Her days began to stretch out quietly as plans were made and allies were gained, and the Force Bond was quiet. 

Alarms sounded and the base became a swarm of activity as everyone took up their battle positions. Rey rushed out of the building, scanning the skies, and Finn ran after her. A First Order ship approached at breakneck speeds to dodge the laser fire. 

"That's Kylo Ren's ship," Finn said in alarm, snagging Rey's hand. 

"It's just one ship," she returned, confused, wondering why there wasn't a fleet accompanying it. 

"What are you doing? Let's show him who's boss!" Finn tugged on her hand, remembering all too well the slice along his back that was still bandaged up as it finished healing. 

"You go. I can hold him off." She let go of Finn's hand and set her own on the lightsaber hilt. "Go Now Finn" she insisted as the craft touched down. 

Finn looked between her and the ship and back to Rey. He stood his ground, though he sorely wanted to run.

The rest of the Resistance were flooding out, armed to the teeth and ready to bound into a ship and tear through any other ships that may have made up his envoy. After a moment, it was confirmed that it was only his ship. 

The ramp descended, and Kylo Ren appeared, unmasked and stoic. 

"On the ground!" Poe Dameron barked, surging to the front of the crowd and aiming a blaster at his head. 

"I request an audience with General Leia Organa and the Jedi Rey!" he announced, with a steady voice. "I mean no harm!" He turned back towards the ship and motioned for someone to come forward. 

Three children slowly descended the ramp to join him, two boys and a girl. They stood close to him, hesitant of the blasters all pointed at Kylo Ren. Whispers traveled through the crowd, but they parted to allow Rey to come forward. Leia soon joined her. 

"What are you doing here, Kylo?" Rey demanded, hand on the legacy saber at her hip.

"May we speak in private?"

Leia nodded and started back into the command center.

Rey stepped aside so that Ben, Kylo, whomever he was, and the children could follow inside. She stepped in line behind them once they passed.

They all gathered into a boardroom, closing the door behind them.

Leia had already turned back and was staring up at her son. It was the first time she had ever seen the face of her now adult son. His face was more narrow, more stark, more gaunt now. He looked so much like his father. And there was that scar crossing his face that Rey had given him.

He was the one to break the silence. "I am not here to defect to the Resistance, to offer my apologies, or to beg for forgiveness." He turned and gestured to the three children. "These children are Force Sensitive. They were enslaved on Canto Bight. I cannot train them. There is no safety for them in the First Order." He turned to look at Rey. "I want you to train them."

She bared her teeth. "You were the one saying that I needed a teacher."

"I know you have some very valuable Jedi texts in your possession, and teaching others is one of the best ways to learn yourself."

Leia raised an eyebrow to Rey.

"And I would suggest paying attention to the Traitor. That defected stormtrooper, FN-2187."

"His name is Finn," Rey growled.

"Whatever he's calling himself, there is a very high probability that he is Force Sensitive." He let them absorb the information before he gestured to the children. "They don't quite speak Basic, but they are quick learners. Oniho, Arashell, and Temiri," he introduced, pointing to each child with their name. He then knelt before the children. He gestured to Rey, keeping his eyes on the three. "Dissa Jedi Rey." He gestured towards Leia. "Dissa Boss, Leia Organa."

One of the little boys gestured to Leia and back to Kylo. "Dassa Mama al Kylo?"

He swallowed at the question. "Mama al Benlo."

The boy smiled and nodded.

The girl chattered something off far too quickly for them to catch, and Kylo nodded again.

He looked up to Leia. "I'm assuming you still have C-3P0? He should be able to translate for you."

"You should stay," Leia pleaded.

Ben immediately looked down to the floor.

Rey could feel his emotions flooding through the bond. The anguish and confusion surged all around her, and she could feel the tears pricking her eyes just as they did his. He wanted to believe this. He wanted to believe that Leia wanted him back. But there was a voice whispering in the back of his head that she was lying.

Rey fell to her knees beside him and reached out to touch his cheek so she would look at her. "Stay with me."

He couldn't have said no. He couldn't have left. In that moment, it was clear that he was wanted, that Rey wanted him, that his mother wanted him. He had believed that he could never go home, that he was too much of a monster. But here he was, being held by the brightest Rey of light in the Galaxy, with the strongest beacon of light that was his mother shining on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no linguist, but the conversation between Ben and Oniho pretty much boils down to Ben introducing Rey and Leia, and Oniho asking if Leia was Kylo's mother, and Ben says that she is Ben's mother.
> 
> Looking for more? Check out my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/profile) or my [Reylo Ficlets.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ReyloFiclets)


End file.
